Atlanta 2004
Atlanta 2004 was a Monster Jam event held in January 10th, 2004 at the Georgia Dome in Atlanta, Georgia and was the fifth event of the 2004 Monster Jam TV Season. The event had high stakes with Dennis back in Digger 19 after crashing out in Houston, Tom Meents in Max D after sweeping the event, and Phil Foster continuing a legendary rookie season. This would also mark the first time appearance of Jason Witte in Wild Hair, Rick Disharoon in Backdraft, Kathy Winston in Team Suzuki, Bryan Winston in Monster Mutt, Greg Adams in Summit Racing and Steve Reynolds in Obsession. Field of Trucks Backdraft - Rick Disharoon Devastator - Mark Schroeder Grave Digger - Dennis Anderson Gunslinger - Scott Hartsock Hot Wheels - Phil Foster Maximum Destruction - Tom Meents Monster Mutt - Bryan Winston Obsession - Steve Reynolds Reptoid - Jim Jack Summit Truck Style - Greg Adams Team Suzuki - Kathy Winston Wild Hair - Jason Witte Round 1 Racing Maximum Destruction vs. Monster Mutt Meents was able to stay strong as Winston struggled throughout the race, giving Max D an easy win. Obsession vs. Wild Hair Witte had mechanical issues halfway around the track bringing Wild Hair to a halt and giving Reynolds an easy win. Hot Wheels vs. Gunslinger Despite some nosing over, Phil Foster was able to maintain control and upsets Gunslinger in round 1. Backdraft vs. Devastator Backdraft breaking in the pits gives Mark a bye run and the easy win. Reptoid vs. Team Suzuki Despite some issues in the turn, a five second penalty on Reptoid would give Winston the win and the opportunity to move on. Grave Digger vs. Summit Racing Style Anderson as the more experienced driver would be able to get an easy win over Adams. Round 2 Racing Maximum Destruction vs. Obsession Steve Reynolds did not have the power to match his mentor, as Max D sails into the semi finals. Hot Wheels vs. Devastator ''' Two upcoming drivers duke it out,Foster, the more aggressive of the two, would end up getting a wide victory over the future commentator, and advance to the semis. '''Grave Digger vs. Team Suzuki Winston rolls the truck in the final turn, giving Anderson an easy win. Semi Finals Maximum Destruction vs. Obsession Rematch of the previous round, but with a different outcome as Meents bicycles in the final turn giving Reynolds the win in Obsession. Hot Wheels vs. Grave Digger Phil Foster gave it his all in Hot Wheels, but Anderson was on a mission as he bursts through into the finals in Grave Digger. Finals Obsession vs. Grave Digger Reynolds is consistent, but not the fastest driver and Anderson absolutely blows him away and sails to the win, and rolls the truck after winning the race. Freestyle *Note, Backdraft and Wild Hair broke after racing, and could not freestyle. Reptoid First out for freestyle, Jim had a couple big hits including over the bus but the run was once again relatively slow. Score- 6+4+5= 15 Summit Truck Style A big sky wheelie to start the run, some bus hits as well but a bit stop and go and a busted knuckle would end his run. Score- 7+6+6= 19 Monster Mutt Winston started off solid, but a botched wheelie would kick the truck underneath and send it on its lid. Score- 8+8+8= 24 Devastator Schroeder came out with solid air and good momentum, but it would be his tailgate dragging slap wheelies which would shear the tailgate off and shoot him straight into the lead. Score- 10+9+9= 28 Obsession Much like Reptoid and Summit, a solid run with some good sky wheelies but nothing to write home about. Score- 3+4+5= 12 Team Suzuki First hit out, clears the bus but lands hard and brakes the rear axle. Score- 2+2+2= 6 Hot Wheels Foster came out hard charging, filling the run with the biggest air of the night so far before rolling the truck at the end of the clock. Score- 8+8+9= 25 Gunslinger Hartsock would only make one hit before mechanical problems shut the truck down. Score- 2+1+1= 4 Maximum Destruction Tom Meents looking to make it two for two came out with massive air over every obstacle and the best momentum of the night before rolling the truck on its lid to close out the run. Score- 10+10+10= 30 Grave Digger Anderson came out much like Meents hard charging with big air and high speed momentum, but a bad hit on the bus sent him on his roof with 40 seconds left. Score- 10+10+9= 29 Category:Events Category:2004 events